


【生莲】深夜的都会旅馆

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 改自己的文⚠️





	【生莲】深夜的都会旅馆

深夜的都会旅馆几乎都是客满。  
终于来到一家没有客满的旅馆，桃红色的霓虹灯显示着“LOVE❤HOTEL”，他们当然明白是什么意思。  
前台的接待也见怪不怪了。  
“只剩一间了哦，确定需要吗？”  
“嗯。”  
顺利地拿到房卡，他们走进了房间。

“灯好暗啊……祥生。”  
适应了一会之后，他们才看清了房间的布局。  
暗红色的灯光，床单和地毯则是黑色的，上面还放着一些奇怪的东西。  
“这是……”  
莲好奇地拿起来，看清了形状之后，像甩开烫手山芋一样扔在了一边。  
“是什么啊？莲君。”  
“没没没什么！我先去洗澡了！”  
莲把那些东西都卷进了被子里，慌忙地跑进了浴室。

“哇……真恶趣味。”  
莲颇不自然地看着那粉色的浴缸，浴室里也放了一些奇怪的东西。  
“啊，那个，祥生！最好还是不要乱动这里的东西比较好哦？”  
“嗯。”  
莲这才松了一口气，窝进热水里，水因为浴缸的颜色也变得红红的，他搓出好些泡沫遮住那奇怪的颜色。  
“为什么要在这里装镜子啊……”  
莲孩子气地将泡沫抹在镜子上。  
香波是玫瑰味道，格外地成熟。  
“闻起来……好像那种色情的姐姐哦。”  
莲在自己身上嗅了嗅，用浴巾擦干净身体，他又发现浴袍是丝质的，垂下来勾出身体的形状。  
“……这倒不如不穿呢。”  
怀着各种奇怪的想法，莲走出了浴室。房间正中央的大床上，祥生正拿着房间里的东西在研究。  
“啊啊啊我不是说了不能乱碰嘛！”  
莲一把夺过祥生手里的东西，又觉得拿着不太好，把他们放在了地毯上。  
“为什么，放在床上就是为了让我们用的吧？”  
“……唔，我的意思是弄坏了就不好了。”  
“刚发现可以震动啊，这个。是按摩肌肉用的？”  
“才不是！”莲脸红地钻到床上，“你也快去洗澡啦……”  
“哦。”  
祥生还盯着地上的东西若有所思。

床太柔软了，反而让人难以入睡。  
莲刚拉开床头抽屉，才发现放满了保险套和润滑剂。  
到底剩的是个什么房间啊。枕头下还有红色的麻绳……莲心虚地将绳子放回原处。  
这时浴室的水声也停了，祥生只在腰间围了毛巾就出来了。  
“你怎么不穿……”  
“啊，那个，感觉太滑了，不太舒服。”  
应该看习惯了的裸体，这时却有点让人害羞。  
莲转移开视线，“头发擦干了就睡吧。”  
“你的头发也没干透啊。”  
“没关系的！”  
“是吗。莲，你从进这个房间之后就怪怪的。”祥生用手将他掳过来，“想什么呢？”  
“没有……”  
莲支支吾吾地说不上来。  
“是吗。我们要不要试试用下这个？”  
“唉……什么……”  
“毕竟这个房间也挺贵的。”  
“是因为这个理由嘛！？”  
祥生打开了震动棒。

“喂……现在很晚了哦，祥生。”  
“不会耽误太久的。说起来，这个要用在哪里啊。”  
开关突然被调到最大。  
“这可真是……”  
“……真的要用吗？”  
莲的手按在祥生宽厚的肩膀上，浴袍因为布料太滑的关系，落到小臂上。  
“果然还是按摩肌肉用的吧。”  
祥生自说自话的，将按摩棒缓缓靠近莲的身体。  
“……咿！”  
“舒服？”  
“不是……嗯啊……”  
莲可爱的声音也被震得颤抖了，他躺在柔软的床上扭动起腰来。  
“啊……不行，不能碰那里……”  
浴袍的腰带很容易就松开了，裸露出散发着浅浅的玫瑰香气的身体。  
“这里……又变成这样了啊。”  
震动棒来到了敏感的腿间，性器挺立了起来。  
“祥生……别再……啊啊！”  
冰冷的器具沾上了一点前端渗出的透明体液，看起来非常淫猥。  
祥生将浴袍的下摆堆到莲的腰上，迫使他趴在床上，只高抬起腰臀，高频率的震动让他的身体发出了细小的震颤，从前方流下的液体越来越多，甚至滴落在床单上。  
“很舒服吧，莲。”  
“没有……嗯啊……放开我……”  
察觉到祥生想把它塞到身后，莲害怕地抓紧了床单。  
“进不去呢。”  
“唔啊……”  
祥生在床头看到了润滑剂的瓶子。  
“是要用这个吗？怎么用？”  
“我才不告诉你……”  
“那我就全用上了。”  
“等等……啊！好凉……”  
祥生将半瓶润滑剂都倒在了他身上，过多的润滑剂沿着腿根往下缓慢地流淌，黏腻的透明液体把后股完全润湿了，在昏暗情色的灯光下，肢体闪着耀眼的光泽。  
好像三级片的场景一样……  
祥生将拇指按进了还是紧缩着的穴口里，带进去不少润滑剂。  
“祥生……放开我……啊啊……”  
莲的身体紧绷着，祥生空出的手伸进浴袍里，抚摸着洗浴之后清爽的皮肤，借着身长的优势，碰到了他胸前的凸起。  
“别碰那里……啊啊……”  
整个下半身都湿透了，偏偏祥生还故意凑过来，两个人分开的时候，过多的润滑剂拉出长长的丝线。  
修长的手指挤进逐渐变得柔软的后穴，“已经可以了吧？”  
“什么……啊啊啊！”  
祥生把震动棒塞进一些，虽然只开了最低档，莲的反应还是很大。  
“不要……拿出去！祥生……啊啊……”  
莲颤抖着腰肢，整个人软倒在大床上，手脚无力地想要逃开。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“呜呜……不行……不想要这个……好可怕……”  
看到无机质的震动棒慢慢地侵入莲的身体，他的汗水和眼泪混合着把床单打湿，令祥生心底涌上怪异的感觉。  
“……真的是只觉得可怕吗？”  
祥生俯下身去亲吻他的脸颊，舔去他的泪水这么说道，他的声音里是只有莲才能听出来的温柔，可是手上却将震动棒开到了最大档之后，插入了一大半。  
“唔呃！啊啊啊！……祥生……唔嗯……放开……”  
体内被弄得乱七八糟的了，臀部的软肉颤抖着，内壁也被刺激到开始分泌液体，导入进去的润滑剂化成水被挤出，莲控制不住地哭喊出声，嘴唇却被堵住。  
恋人温柔的抚慰和下身过分激烈的动作形成对比，把他推向了今晚的高潮。  
“呃……啊……哈啊……”  
急促地喘息着，黑色的床单被溅上了有点稀薄的精液，莲彻底软下腰，支撑不住地侧躺在床上。  
“还好吗？”  
祥生终于拔出了按摩棒。  
“你哪里看出我还好啊，祥生你这个肌肉……啊不，SEX MANIA！变态！”  
“抱歉。你也可以对我……”  
祥生还拿着那根按摩棒。  
“拿走啦，我不想看到它！”  
祥生慌忙把它扔掉。  
“怎样才能让你消气呢，莲？”  
“哼……”  
莲软绵绵地爬到他身上，在他肩膀上咬了一口，好像并没有解气，鼓着脸颊，手从枕头下摸出一捆红色麻绳。  
“我要惩罚你！”

虽然捆绑得非常乱，但是祥生的身体暂时是动不了了。  
莲也没顾得上整理好浴袍，就那么松松垮垮的披着，大腿上还有许多润滑剂在往下滴，他毫不在意的下床去找道具。  
“宠物要戴好项圈呢。”  
莲得意地将有铃铛的黑色项圈给祥生戴好。  
“宠物？”  
“嗯！宠物。”  
“那我要汪汪叫吗，”看到莲神色不对，祥生改口，“那就喵喵叫。”  
“……都不是，总之从现在开始要听我的话！”  
“听话？”  
“对。”莲从床上站起来，插着腰俯视着祥生，“我说什么，你就做什么。”  
“可我现在动不了啊。”  
莲把光裸的脚踩在他胯间，脚趾勾下了缠在腰间的毛巾，裸露出已经半勃的性器官。他将脚放在性器上，轻轻地踩下去。  
“啊……莲，你做什么？”  
“不要动，要听话哦。”  
尺寸惊人的器官完全勃起了，莲半躺着，用双脚圈住坚硬的性器，上下晃动。  
“莲……”  
“听话。”莲的脚趾被他的体液濡湿，“想要了？”  
“嗯……”  
“现在还不能给你哦……”  
莲将他压倒在床上，并拢双腿，用柔软的腿缝夹紧了性器。  
“莲，我……”  
“嘘。”  
抚摸着红绳勒出的痕迹，莲拨弄起祥生项圈上的铃铛来。  
“要乖乖的，才会有奖励哦～”

“啊啊，我不想动了，腰好酸……”莲自说自话地解开了祥生身上的绳子，“你来！”  
祥生忍不住笑了。  
“都是谁的错啊，说的是惩罚你结果是我这边受累，我才不要……”  
“嗯，抱歉。”  
“比起道歉，你现在更应该做什么啊？”  
莲的腿圈住他的腰，被磨得有点泛红的腿根映入眼帘，还有那柔软湿润的穴口也做好了被侵入的准备。  
“……不要浪费这个房间哦。”


End file.
